Mon traqueur
by Justine Rogue
Summary: Et si James avait craqué sur Bella et vis versa? Et que tous était différent? Os Bella/James


Mon traqueur.

J'avais toujours comparé Edward comme étant un être surnaturel voir exceptionnel qui était bien pour moi mais qui me surprotégeais. Il ne me laissait faire aucun choix, rien nada, ne me laisser pas faire mes propres erreurs. En fait, j'avais la méchante impression qu'il me prenait pour une gamine pas capable de se débrouiller seule et cela commençais lentement mais surement à m'énerver. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans une cage et que me faisait sortir juste pour qu'il est l'air humain, que tous n'était qu'une façade.

Il est venu me chercher avec la voiture d'Emmett, un énorme 4&4, nous allions à une partie de base-ball que ça famille organisée. Je n'allais plus me contenter des matchs à la papa après les avoir vus jouer. Je comprenais pourquoi ils ne jouaient qu'en plein orage, dès qu'ils tapaient dans la balle, celle-ci partait dans un grand fracas avec une vitesse phénoménale. Edward courrait tellement vite qu'il rattrapai facilement les balles. Je l'ai regardé jouer quand Alice eu une vision, tout le monde se mit autour d'elle pour savoir. Elle dit que trois nomades arrivaient et Edward pensa me cachai mais Alice dit que c'était trop tard, qu'ils nous avaient entendu jouer et qu'ils voulaient participer. Je détachais mes cheveux pour ne pas que l'on voit mon visage, et Rosalie me regarda d'un air peiné qui était assez ironique venant d'elle sachant qu'elle me détestée, enfin je crois. Ils reprirent leurs parties avec la meme entrain que précédament et cinq minutes plus tard, je vis les trois vampires en question arrivé, le premier était un homme assez grand et avait les cheveux noir et la peau olive. Il tenait par la taille une femme rousse qui avait un air sauvage. Le dernier était un homme blond avec une bonne musculature et des habits de traqueur, on aurait dit un Dieu descendu sur terre. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux rouges et une démarche assurait, plus félin que humain. Ils avançaient tranquillement vers nous et je pouvais sentir le regard du blond sur moi, ce qui me fit levait les yeux et je le détaillais pendant qu'il faisait de même pour moi. Je me sentais, étrangement bien, plus femme et plus en sécurité quand il était là qu'avant. Carlisle s'avança avec Emmett et Jasper pendant que l'on restait derrière et le premier vampire inconnu parla :

-« Nous avons cru entendre une partie en cours. Je me présente, je suis Laurent, ma compagne Victoria et voici James.

- Enchanté. Je suis Carlisle. Et voici ma famille, ma compagne Esmée. Jasper et sa compagne Alice, Emmett est sa compagne Rosalie. Edward et Bella, dit-il d'un geste vague, sans nous regardés.

Je tiquai quand il ne dit pas que j'étais la compagne d'Edward. Mais vu comme il l'a dit, je ne faisais aucunement partie de la famille, je n'étais qu'une passade et je venais de le comprendre à mes dépends. Je comprenais mieux les regards de tristesse de Rosalie et son arrogance à mon égard, elle voulait m'effrayer pour me donner une chance de fuir et de ne pas revenir de les laisser tomber pour vivre normalement et vu comment me regarder Emmett il était d'accord avec sa femme. Je commençais à me détacher d'Edward et reculais lentement. IL se retourna furieux mais je m'en foutais, je le regardais différemment et il comprit que je savais. Il baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur la discussion pendant que je commençais à partir. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible même si je sentais le regard brulant de James sur moi. Et aussi étonnant, j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'en les autres. Si il y bien quelques chose que je déteste par-dessus le marché, c'est qu'on se fiche de moi et là, je venais de me faire avoir et en beauté en plus. J'étais pire qu'en rogne. Je ne leur laisserai aucune chance de s'expliquer.

-Nous voulions savoir si vous accepter d'autres joueurs ? dit Laurent, avec envie.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance, certains d'entre nous aller partir et nous allions commencer une nouvelle partie, leur dit Carlisle. »

Malheureusement pour moi, le vent tourna et mon odeur arriva aux nez de tous les vampires présents. La rousse murmura « on a apporté le casse-croute ? » et commença à me sauter dessus mais quelqu'un me prit rapidement dans ses bras et partit en courant. La vitesse, qui normalement me faisait me sentir mal quand j'étais avec Edward, était géniale avec cette personne. Je relevais la tête et vit que c'était James. Il distançait tout le monde, même LUI qui est censé être le plus rapide de la famille. Je me pelotais contre son torse et m'accrochais à lui pendant qu'il me serrait plus fort et qui courrait encore plus vite si possible. Quand il fut sur de ne pas être retrouvé, il s'arrêta et me regarda tranquillement avec des yeux rouges amoureux. Il baissa lentement sa tête et m'embrassa sans aucune retenue et je peux vous dire que j'aimais ça. J'étais littéralement au paradis. Pour une fois, je me sentais à ma place. Il embrassa ma mâchoire lentement quand je ne pus plus respirer et reviens m'embrasser. Et j'aimais ça, nan même encore plus que ça. C'était le Nirvana. Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser, grogna légèrement et je vis Laurent et Victoria arrivaient. Elle me murmura un pardon et ils reprirent leurs courses effrénées. On arriva devant chez moi où je pris quelques affaires et nous partîmes loin. Je me fiché de la destination tant que j'étais avec James car avec lui je n'avais plus peur, j'étais bien, j'étais aimée, j'étais chérie, j'avais mon compagnon d'éternité et j'étais en sécurité avec un nouvelle avenir merveilleux devant mes yeux. Que demandais de plus ?

Fin

J'espère que cet os vous a plu. Je ne compte pas faire d'autres chapitres sur cette histoire. Mais cela ne sera pas ma dernière histoire sur eux car j'aime beaucoup le couple James/Bella. (Je ne suis pas une fan du couple Edward/Bella, désolé mais ce n'est pas ce couple là que je préfère). Je l'ai un peu allongé comme on me l'a demandé. Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisirs et bonne continuation pour vos histoires que je lis également. Bonne chance.


End file.
